The Wrong Bride
by Raura Is My Music
Summary: Allison (Preferred to be called Ally) Dawson is a young wedding planner, asked to create the wedding of Cassidy Atwell and Austin Moon. But, the two can't come to a compromise. Especially because of overprotective in -laws. With many fall outs, and arguments, is Austin really going for the wrong bride?
1. Meeting the Moons

**Hi guys! I had this story stuck in my head for the longest time. Big thanks to LauraRauraRoss for helping me with this! **

* * *

The pink IPhone 5 suddenly lights up in the midst of darkeness.

_Make it stop_

_Sounds so good_

_I just can't sing no more_

_Turn it down, Turn it up_

_I dont know, I don't know_

"ALLY MARIE DAWSON TURN THE DAMN ALARM OFF BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND DO IT FOR YOU!"

The young woman rolled over and groaned, not wanting to get up. She buried her head even farther into the pillow, if that was possible.

It was seemed like just another regular morning for the famous Allison-preferred-to-be-called-Ally Dawson. But it wasn't. Today was yet another meeting with her engaged clients.

Yes, Ally Dawson was a wedding planner. A VERY good one, at that. Especially for only being 23. Ally has successfully planned 12 weddings so far, and none have been messed up even the slightest.

It never got tiring, for her. What could she say, Ally LOVES love. But in her own personal life, there was no avail. Ally hadn't found her "Prince" yet. Sadly, though, because she searched in every crook and cranny. It had been 2 years since her previous relationship. Anyways, no time for backtracking.

The song starts again, or as the irony shows, replaying. Before the 43 year old neighbor screams again, Ally throws the covers off of herself, and storms over to her phone.

"Can't you be ANY louder?" Ally asks the phone, sarcastic and agitated. Oh right, she was talking to a phone. Shaking her head, Ally Trudges to the bathroom. Looking at her reflection, Ally sighs. Bed hair, bloodshot eyes. Why, oh why did she think it was a good idea to see " The Notebook" until midnight?

Grabbing a comb, Ally forces it down the length of her chocolate brown hair, wincing every time it got caught in a knot. After 10 minutes of struggling, Ally's hair is finally knot-free, and naturally Wavy. Making a note of her fading ombré hair, Ally tugs on her blonde tips until they seem perfect. Sighing in relief, Ally takes off her clothes for a nice, cold shower. It was the beginning of summer, anyways!

Soon enough, the petite brunette has stepped out of the shower, smelling like vanilla. It seems so quiet, Ally thinks. So, she turns on her favorite song, "All We Got" by Fergie. Dancing, (horribly) Ally managed to get dressed. She dougies into her formal pink Peter-pan-collar dress. Looking into the mirror, Ally was satisfied.

Quickly putting some mascara on her big, doe chocolate eyes and her good ol' Chapstick (SP 15, Ally Dawson Style), Ally grabs her handbag and IPhone, before slipping on her Steve Madden nude pumps, and leaving the tiny apartment.

Ally has recently moved to the area, because of her new clients. She usually moves towns, or Burroughs. But, this time, Ally moved from California, to Miami! She was really hoping that the Miami sun was different from the California sun, and that she could get a normal looking tan more naturally.

Walking out of the lobby, and nearly falling on her brand new pumps, Ally couldn't help but look up at the beautiful sun in the miraculously blue sky.

"Woah," She breathes, before snapping out of it. Starbucks, Starbucks... Where was it? The petite brunnette snaps her head from side to side, looking for the coffee shop. Oh, there it is! Ally quickly walks- hobbles- to the coffee shop, before bursting in through the door.

Within a second, she is engulfed in a big bear hug, by the one and only Trish De La Rosa. "Oh, Ally, I missed you so much!" Trish was Ally's best friend, who moves with her as well. They usually Skype, because Trish was always busy with another job, or getting fired.

Ally laughed airily. "Missed you too, Trish." She softly smiled, and looked at the short Latina. "Let me guess, one vanilla frappe?" Trish asks, expecting the response. They knew each other since the age of 6, what do you expect?All Ally does, is hastily nod.

Ally sits at a nearby table, drumming her lilac-colored fingernails on the silver table. Soon enough, Trish appears, holding a vanilla frap, and a cappuccino for herself. "So... How have you been?" Ally starts the conversation. Trish gestures to herself, as if stating the obvious.

"Same here." Trish rolls her eyes. After a sweet silence, Trish decides to break it. "You know Ally what I don't get about you? You go around, making couples happy, when you don't even have your other half." Trish points out. Ally sips on her drink. "Maybe I just haven't met 'The One' yet." Ally shrugs.

Trish pats Ally's hand sympathetically. "I have a feeling you will find your other half soon. You never know where he is. Well... How about that guy?" Trish motions to a man, with auburn hair, black-rimmed glasses, and blue eyes. He was reading a really long book.

"That's not my type." Ally melancholy smiles. Trish gawks. "That is SO your type! You are both readers, both have vision problems, and both are nerds!" She exclaims.

"What? I am so not a nerd. At least anymore..." Ally scoffs, defensively. "How about that one?" Trish points to the cute cell phone accessory cart guy, with stunning green eyes, and brown hair. "He's cute, but not my type." His name was Dallas, and he was a player. "No one is ever your type!" Trish exclaims, exasperated.

Their conversation was cut short by a reminder blasting through Ally's phone. "I have to go, or I'm going to be late." Ally stands up, thanking Trish. "You never run out of excuses, do you?" Trish rolls her eyes. Ally just mumbles "whatever".

Hugging the Latina, The two exchanged goodbyes. As Ally was about to exit when-

"Ally, just remember. The love of your life might just be under your nose, and you might not notice. Look carefully." Trish lectures, before disappearing. With the words still echoing in Ally's head, she carefully gets into her red convertible and drives to the client's house.

~A&A~

* * *

Stupid navigator! Ally had gotten lost 5 times so far, and she ended up in the ghetto neighborhood TWICE. Finally finding the address, Ally gets out of her parked convertible, to be greeted by the sight of a humoungous house. It was less than a mansion, but pretty big. She couldn't help but gasp in awe. Covered in mocha stones, the house was 3 floored, surrounded by perfect green grass.

It obviously was a rich neighborhood. Ally could never afford even half of this, because she grew up poor. Her father was sweet, but after her mom left for another man, he resorted to drinking. Fortunately, Ally was old enough to handle herself, as she was 13. The reason why Ally was a really famous wedding planner, was because she learns your budget, and still manages to plan the most amazing wedding below it.

Ally walks to the mahogany door, and rings the doorbell. Waiting a minute, in case they were busy, Ally rings again. Huffing, Ally fixes her purse, and rings once more. Suddenly, a car is racing down the street and stops to park in the driveway. As soon as it does, and out steps a beautiful dirty blonde- brunette Woman. She was wearing a pair of knee-long black shorts, with a floral loose tank top, probably from Hollister.

She was really pretty. Her pink Converse showed off her long legs. As soon as she saw Ally, the woman waved and smiled, rushing over. She halted right in front of Ally, blue eyes sparkling. "Hey there, I'm Cassidy Atwell." She bubbles. "I am really sorry I'm late, Austin had some business to attend to." Ally checked her watch. They were 5 minutes late! "Hello, I'm Ally Dawson, your wedding planner." Ally said firmly, shaking Cassidy's outstretched hand. "Oh, and that's Austin." Cassidy motions to the car.

As if on cue, a man got out of the blue Ferrari. He straightened up, shaking his shaggy blonde hair. He was dressed in a regular white v-neck, and some khaki shorts. He was also wearing a red striped tie over the v-neck. He walks, more like struts over to Ally and Cassidy. Quickly kissing Cassidy's cheek, Austin turns his attention to Ally.

"Hey, I'm Austin Moon." The man exclaims, smiling gently. Ally smiled back and introduced herself as well. She felt some attraction to this young man, even this couple. There was something... Unsaid in the biography she got.

"We are really glad to be working with you, Allison." Austin says, eyeing Cassidy. Ally cringed at the word 'Allsion'. "It's Ally, Austin. Have you not read her business card?" Cassidy raises her eyebrows. The wedding planner feebly smiles at Cassidy, and frowns at Austin. He just shrugged, apologetically. "I'm sorry, this one has no manners." Cassidy jabbs her finger into Austin's chest, while he cried out a "Hey!" Ally couldnt help but giggle. "Anyways...Let's go inside." Cassidy says, that, Ally was ushered inside.

* * *

**Follow, review, favorite! **


	2. Differences, part 1

Cassidy led Ally into the dining room, where all their plans were already on the table. "Take a seat!" Austin gestured to the chair. Ally sat down, making sure to tuck her dress as she sits.

"Okay... Well, Cassidy and Austin, what is your budget to begin with?" Ally takes out her oval glasses, perches them on her nose, and starts writing on a clipboard.

"We have no budget." Austin says seriously. Ally looks up. This was a first. Even Channing Tatum and Jenna Dewan had a budget, although roughly 1 million. "W-what?" Ally stutters.

"We have enough money." Cassidy laughs. Ally forces a laugh along with them, although it sounds like someone was pounding on her back while she was doing the gorilla cry.

Both Cassidy and Austin eyed her suspiciously, before shaking their heads and focusing. "Okay... Big or small wedding?"

"Big." Cassidy says, while Austin simultaneously says "Small." The couple looked at each other.

"Try again." Ally instructed. Once again, the pair said completely different things, and were too stubborn to change.

"Austin..." Cassidy warns. "We want a BIG wedding... Right?" She gives him the 'agree-or-I'll-kill-you' look, but he obviously doesn't get it.

"I want a small wedding." Austin stands firmly by his opinion. Ally sighed. This couple is hard.

"What about a medium wedding?" Ally asks, hopeful.

"NO!" Both shout at the same time. Oh God, what did I get myself into?

"Guys, compromise." Ally puts her head into her hands. Ugh, I hope this isn't a bipolar couple.

"Austin, honey, you know my dad." Cassidy warns Austin.

"Cassidy, this is my wedding along with yours!" He exclaims.

"Let's discuss this later." Ally points out. "Now, where?"

"Church." Cassidy says.

"Beach." Austin simultaneously.

Are you serious?! Ally thought. "You are so stubborn and different." Ally exclaims.

"Opposites attract." Austin shrugs nonchalantly. Cassidy managed a weak smile.

"The only thing that you agreed on was the budget." Ally reads off of the clipboard. "How about we choose a theme?"

"I think it should be lavender." Cassidy says, looking at Austin. "Sure, why not?" He fake smiled, but no one noticed but Ally.

"Good!" Ally bubbles. "Now... Cassidy, are you the religious kind?"

"No, my father is." Cassidy states.

"But Cassidy... This is your wedding, not your fathers..." Ally says with scrunched eyebrows.

"You know what? You're right!" Cassidy smiles. "I'm with the love of my life, why should I follow my fathers directions?"

Ally let out a sigh of relief. Finally, they were getting somewhere.

"So... Beach wedding?" Cassidy asks, grinning at Austin. He just nods his head like a 5 year old.

"Okay, so we have a beach wedding, no budget, theme is lavender." Ally reads off. The couple nods their heads.

"Me and Cassidy will go dress shopping tomorrow, if you're free. Austin, if you want, I'll go tuxedo shopping with you too. We need to get:

A restaurant,

The menu,

The wedding cake,

The Bridesmaid dresses,

Austin, the bridegrooms tuxedos,

The reception, etcetera."

Cassidy and Austin stood with their mouths open. "Damn." Austin says. "Austin!" Cassidy scolds him for language.

"So... Cassidy, when do you want to have the wedding?"

"2 weeks."

"WHAT?!" Ally shrieked. 2 weeks?! That's impossible!

"We can pay double..." Austin offers. Ally pondered. She was living in a shitty apartment, and she really needs to drag her little sister out of her father's care. Who knows what he was capable of?

"Fine." Ally sighed. "But that means we will be busy every day of the week!" Ally warned.

"Sure!" Cassidy bubbles.

"Lets get started then." Ally says, taking off her glasses and looking Austin in the eye.

**Ok guys I'm sorry but this is a filler chapter, the next chapter will be more detailed, promise! **


	3. Differences, part 2

**Sorry guys i didnt update! I was on a plane for 13 hours so:( im back with many new chapters!**

Ally couldn't even keep track of how many hours had passed, and Ally had gotten them agree on almost Everything, although they requested to think about it.

Ally stifles a yawn. She checks her watch, it's already 8. "Okay guys. So are you completely sure you want to have a beach wedding? If I have 2 weeks, I need to know one hundred percent by tomorrow. "

"Ally, what do you think?" Cassidy asks, surprising Ally, that she chokes on her own spit.

"Uh..." She begins. Austin motions her to continue.

"Well, I grew up in New York, so I was always deprived of sun. I would love to have a beach wedding. But-" Ally looks at Cassidy's melancholy smile. "A church is the perfect place if you are a hopeless romantic." She smiled.

"Thank you Ally." Austin grins, muttering 'I told you so' to Cassidy.

"Hold on, we forgot to go over the food!" Ally laughs at herself, while no one else does. She was so forgetful.

"What are our choices?" Cassidy asks, nudging Austin, who was yawning with his mouth wide open.

"Well, you can get any cuisine you want. In my opinion, since it's really hot at the beach, I think you should go with grilled, and have steak, veggies, hamburgers-" Ally cut herself off when she noticed Austin's drool hit the table. Her hands itched for some hand sanitizer.

Cassidy punched Austin In the shoulder, who jumped, obviously in his daydream.

"YES MY MIDDLE NAME IS MONICA!" He screamed, not paying attention to anything.

This was a first for Ally. Usually, the couple would have already planned out most of the stuff on their own, but here, it took more than 5 HOURS for them to agree only on a couple things. It was always-

"I want this!"

"Too bad too sad, what about my father?'

Ally Didn't understand what the whole deal about the father was.

She realized that Austin was snapping his fingers right in front of Ally, so she must have zoned out.

"Ally!' Austin called. Ally snapped out of her trance. "Sorry!" She squeaked, trying to hide the blush of embarrassment creeping onto her face.

"I'm not the one zoning out now, am I?" Austin smirked. Cassidy elbowed him, causing him to yelp.

"So..." Austin cleared his throat. "I was asking what flavor of the cake do we get to choose?"

Ally reads off the list, "Red velvet, ice cream, vanilla, chocoholate, rainbow, or even Nutella-"

"NUTELLA!" Austin screamed. Ally stares at Austin as Cassidy is shaking from laughter.

"I'll mark that down, then." Ally says, scribbling something with a pen.

"So we have, grilled food, do you want it ordered, cooked, or you do it yourself?" Ally questions.

"Can we hire a personal chef?" Cassidy questions, interested. Ally nods, and writes that down.

"What form of the wedding cake? Do you want it to be a certain color, a picture, what words?" Ally asks, sighing.

"Can we have pancakes?" Austin randomly questions.

Before Ally could answer, Cassidy says, "You know, the cake could be in the form of the pancake! Since you call me the 'syrup to your pancakes!'Genius!"

Ally nodded, and wrote that down, but with a raised eyebrow. "So... You want it to be in the shape of a pancake, with the words "Congratulations Austin and Cassidy Moon" on it, like it's syrup?"

The couple nodded eagerly.

"Let me go over everything. So, no budget, lavender theme, beach wedding, personal chef cooking grilled food, nutella pancake cake. Lets make a guest list."

"Okay, so we have my parents, and his parents." Cassidy says.

"My brother Aiden, and sister Anna." Austin says. "My sister Brooke." Cassidy points out.

"Who will be the bridesmaids and bridesgrooms?"

"Umm... You see... We are quite popular so we don't want a public wedding... And we don't have a lot of friends besides Dez, Maia and Olivia..."

"Oh okay. So Olivia, Maia will be bridesmaids, and you need a maid of honor. " Ally says.

Cassidy seems to consider it. "Ally, I was wondering if you would want to be the maid of honor? You seem like you have experience with that type of things. Plus, you are planning our wedding anyways." She offers. yawned. "I wanna sleep." He whines to Cassidy.

Well, this sure was unexpected. "Er... Sure!" Ally tucks a loose curl behind her ear. Cassidy squeals and claps.

"Well, thanks for coming Ally! I can't wait for tomorrow!" Cassidy says, standing up.

"Wait, Cass." Austin protests. "It's late now, and we don't want the ghetto guys beating her up, do we?"

"Wh-"

"Ally, you're staying!" Austin cheers.

Ally smiles. She would like to know this interesting couple a LOT.

"What size are you in clothing?" Cassidy asks, walking into their walk-in closet on the first floor.

"I'm a small in everything, and a 0 in jeans." Ally says shyly.

"That's just her size!" Austin exclaims happily.

Cassidy walks out with a white tank top and some Yankee pajama bottoms. "Sorry, we still have this from NY." She laughs. "Let's see your room for the night."

"Well, call if you need anything." Cassidy says, before exiting. Ally shouts an "okay" after the retreating figure.

The walls were a pale pink, and the bed was a king sized one. She Didn't really want to stay here, but she had a problem with saying no. And a fright of ghetto men.

Ally walks out to the bathroom, when she hears voices on the other end of the hall.

"You know we have no ghetto neighborhood. You just wanted her to stay." Cassidy points out, probably snuggling her into bed.

"Maybe." Austin says.

Ally continues down the hall, with a hidden smile on her face.

Ally flips over and groans. It's 3 AM, and Ally couldn't fall asleep again. She never spent a day without her precious teddy bear hidden under her pillow. And she particularly didn't want to start now.

She pushed her pillow down on her face, blocking out the eerie atmosphere.

After 5 minutes of trying to fall asleep again, Ally gave up. She got up, and trudged to her closet. Cassidy had put a couple things in there, like Aeropostale sweats and a red tank top.

Ally trudges out of the door, and down the marble stairs. Damn, these things are slippery! She needed something. Some weird force was pulling her to a certain room.

Ally was not one to snoop, but she couldn't help it. It was just... Hypnotizing and attracting Ally to a room with a black door, decorated by an ivory music note.

She opened the foot carefully, and seeing no one, she walks inside.

Mesmerized. That was an understatement. Ally was hypnotized, shocked, etc. She was looking at a 20 foot room, full of every musical instrument you can think about.

Ally takes a step towards the big baby grand. Running her hand over the top, memories flood her brain.

She sits down on the piano bench, and opens the lid. Closing her eyes, she starts to play a song she made up.

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you _

_It takes me All the way_

_I want you to stay_

She could remember every detail of Elliot's face. His gorgeous brown eyes, which held sympathy. She plays her heart out, letting a couple tears streak her face.

She closes the piano lid, and walks out of the room.

Suddenly, she hears a clatter behind her, as she spins around with her hands in the air.

Ally walks back upstairs, and falls asleep, thinking of the small flash of blonde hair that she saw in the hall.


	4. Shopping

_**guys i am so sorryyyy. new grade, new schoo. sorry! I promise ill update more. thanks for all the reviews, follows, comments! I love you! Read on!**_

* * *

_14 days left until the wedding_

Her body was telling her to wake up, but her mind was literally screaming, 5 MORE MINUTES, MOM!

"Ally!" A harsh voice whispered, dragging her back to reality. She sat up, groggily, and rubbed her Eyes. As she saw Austin come into view, she felt relieved.

"How may I help you?" She asks, while tugging on the blanket so it covered up her body's exposed areas.

Austin rolled his eyes. "We have an appointment for tux shopping, and the wedding dress one today! Cassidy told me to wake you up at 10, but I've been here for 15 minutes!" He exclaimed, as he flopped onto the bed.

"Umm..." Ally looked nervously at Austin, who, embarrassed, quickly got up and cleared his throat. "Sorry. So I need you dressed by half an hour. Is that good?"

Ally nodded vigorously, as Austin stepped out. Soon enough, she had taken a shower, washed her hair (that smelled just like caramel) and was currently standing wrapped in a pink, fuzzy towel.

She thoughtfully tapped her fingers on her chin. She didn't know what to wear, and all of Cassidy's clothes were rock&roll, or hipster clothes. Now, Ally wasn't a hipster, but out of the two, she would gladly take the latter.

She pulled out a floral high skirt, some floral converse, and a red no sleeved crop top that said, "Live like there's no tomorrow."

Twirling in the mirror, Ally looked good. Oh, and she should also get the hipster glasses! Ally reached for them, and as they laid enclosed in her tiny palm, she couldn't help but feel as if she was treading on some thin ice.

She has just come into a house, and slept the night. Now she's borrowing clothes! A bump rises in Ally's throat, she really was inconsiderate.

It's only for one day, she reminded herself. After all, Cassidy told her to look stylish today! She slides into the black rimmed glasses, and steps into the corridor.

~~

"Oh my god, Ally!" Cassidy squealed, looking her up and down. Ally noticeably blushed. Austin whistled, and Ally couldn't help but turn a more deeper shade of red.

"Come on!" Cassidy dragged Austin to the car. "Okay, me and Ally are going to the wedding dress shops first, and you can go talk with Anna."

Austin made a whining noise, yet he started the car. Soon enough, they were at the great Miami mall.

It was big, bold, and beautiful. The theme was obviously gold, as everything was decorated with this gold color. She could never afford even 1/16 of this.

Cassidy grabbed Ally's arm, and dragged her to the first wedding shop they saw.

As they walked in, they were greeted by numerous dazzling dresses, that went all the way to the floor. "My dad told me this was the best shop." Cassidy explained. Ally walked over to touch the fabric. Her fingers barely brushed the silk when-

"Shoo!" A nasal French accent was shot into Ally's ear, making her jump and almost knock into the table.

"No poor!" The woman said, with an extremely heavy French accent. She obviously couldn't speak that well, but it was obvious she thought Ally was poor.

Cassidy stepped forward, and took out a business card. The mean lady recoiled, but with a smirk on her face.

"My father suggests this shop, but if you can't treat my Maid of honor with respect, I think I shall leave." Cassidy directed, before gradually turning around. The smirk was wiped off of the lady's face.

"Non, non! I'm sorry!" She wheezed. "Take a seat, please." Cassidy and Ally sat down on the leather couch.

"What type of dress do you want?" Ally questioned, getting right on task. "Woah, calm down. This is supposed to be fun. And I need a floor length one." Cassidy lazily filed her nails.

Ally got up, and went over to the dress closet. There were so many dresses to choose from. She settled on a ball gown type, with no ruffles. It went straight to the floor.

"How about this one?" Ally questioned Cassidy, who came over and looked. "It needs to be very... Traditional. Because of my father." Once again, Ally had no clue about the father whatsoever.

"How about that one?" Cassidy pointed, to the dress that was very long. "I doubt you can walk on the beach in this." Ally joked, and Cassidy let a giggle escape.

Cassidy went over to try multiple dresses on, and it was already 3. "Cassidy?" Ally called. Cassidy slowly came out, with her melancholy expression.

Cassidy hadn't fit into any of the dresses. She wasn't fat, she was just skinny, while her stomach was tiny, her legs were big.

"It's okay. It looks awesome!" Ally said with fake enthusiasm. Cassidy rolls her eyes and sits next to Ally. "None of them fit me." She whispers, choking back a sob.

It felt awkward to calm a person down that you barely knew. But the events were flying by so fast, she had to. Ally reached in for a hug, and so did Cassidy. Ally soothingly rubbed Cassidy's back.

Suddenly, a gleaming dress caught ally's eye. "Wait a second." Ally sat up, and jogged over to the dress. It was a sweet heart dress, that flows down from the hips. It had multiple ruffles, and was absolutely gorgeous.

Ally picked the dress up, and dragged it to the dressing room. "Get in." Ally ordered. Cassidy shrugged and trudged in.

Soon, Cassidy stepped out, and it felt like a fairy tale. Ally held her breath, and Cassidy looked stunning. It fit her perfectly. Cassidy walked insecurely to the 3 sided mirror, and smiled when she saw her reflection. Cassidy squealed and ran up to Ally, crushing her in a hug.

"Thank you!" She muffled into the shoulder. Ally giggled. She never saw a client so happy.

"Come on! We need to go get you a dress too!" Cassidy says, running into the dressing room, changing quickly.

They browsed through many dresses, but they both decided the dress should be knee length and blue.

Cassidy pushed Ally into the dressing room, and threw heaps of dresses on her. Soon enough, she was stuck between three:

A pink one, with a big bow in the middle, that flowed to the knees in a puffy matter.

An aqua ball gown type, that neither could resist. It was plain, but silky, with no straps.

Lastly, she had a purple one, that was plain, but had straps.

Ally tried putting on all three, but her heart kept telling her to choose the aqua.

"Can you come out yet?" Cassidy asked, annoyed.

Ally walked out in the aqua dress, with everyone staring at her. She squealed from embarrassment. Ally turned to run back in, but Cassidy grabbed her wrist, and pulled her to the stage.

Ally looked at herself with disgust, before seeing how beautiful it really looked on her. Ally quickly changed, and decided to head with Austin now.

As she waved bye to Cassidy, she decided to call Austin.

He picked up on the third ring, "What do you like from Starbucks?" He asked immediately. What? Ally was so confused. She told him the usual drink, as he laughed. "You are so complicated, Mrs. Dawson." He hung up.

Within minutes, Austin came by, in his convertible. "Hop in." He motioned to the seat besides him, and handed her the drink.

"Since we will be spending a lot of time together, we might as well get to know each other." Austin confirmed. His eyes were directly on the road, but his face was turned towards Ally.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Ally slightly smiled. "Okay, my name is Austin Moon, I like the color yellow, pancakes, to sing, my fiancée Cassidy, and Zaliens!"  
He exclaimed.

Ally chuckled. "My name is Ally Dawson, I like the color red, pickles, to... Songwrite, my little sister, and The Notebook!" She mimicked Austin.

He scrunched his nose as she mentioned the movie. "You are so cliche." He sneered.

Ally blushed at the thought of Channing Tatum. "We're here!" Austin exclaimed.

They walked into the wedding shop, and immediately noticed the place. It was "Garçon Boutique", the shop only for men. *I speak French so*

There were rows, upon rows, upon rows of tuxedos, from white to black.

"I'm a size 6, if that helps." Austin says, shrugging and jumping onto the couch.

Ally starts browsing through the 6 Size Section. "Okay, so there are all different color tuxedos. Which one do you want? I think we should go with the theme." Ally points out, holding a white tuxedo, with a lavender tie.

"I'm gonna look stupid." Austin whined. Ally put her best puppy dog eyes on, and Austin trudged to the dressing room.

"Hurry up!" Ally called. The dressing room door opened, and out came Austin, looking... Handsome.

Ally blushed bright red at the thought. She couldn't think like this. "You look awesome!" She stuttered. Austin stared at her with a quizzical expression, before turning to the mirror. "You are right..." He says, cockiness flowing through his voice.

"Ally, to be honest, this doesn't feel right." Austin turned around, and sat down with his feet outstretched in front of him.

"What?" She questions. She was silently praying for him not to cancel the wedding before hand.

"I feel... So lost." He admitted, trying to hide his tomato red face.

"Hey. Look at me." Ally says softly, tapping Austin so he is facing her.

"Look, this is your first wedding, hopefully your last. This is normal, okay? Let's try it out." Ally told Austin to get up.

"So, you stand here. Pretend I'm Cassidy." Ally straightened herself.

A woman passed by, and stopped to look at the happy couple. "Oh my god, you guys are the cutest couple ever! Let me get your beautiful lady a dress!" And the assistant rushed off to get a dress.

Austin and Ally both denied it and turned a vivid shade of red.

"Yeah right. Just try the dress on!" The sales assistant pleaded.

Ally sighed, and walked into the dressing room.

"I look horrible!" She called out. "Come on!" Austin whined.

Ally walks out, and Austin could have sweared everyone stopped, time froze. Ally... She looked... Beyond beautiful.

"Wow." Austin breathed. Ally blushed and tried to hide her face. "Let's try a ceremony!" The sales assistant giggled, along with Ally, as the traditional wedding march turned on.

The assistant led the "couple" to the arch.

"Ally-something, will you take Austin as your wedded husband?" The sale assistant asked, who's name is Aleisha.

Ally giggled and nodded. This was so much fun, like back in her childhood days.

"Austin Moon, will you take Ally as your wedded wife?"

"I do." Austin stared straight at Ally, and his seriousness made her stomach flip.

"You may now kiss the bride." Aleisha says, making smooching faces.

Ally giggled, and turned away. They were just playing. But she felt a hand on her waist spin her back, a hand on the silky orange dress, that turned her back to face Austin's hazel eyes.

Neither of them planned on it. They weren't gonna kiss. But in the moment, they both... Leaned in. Ally was millimeters away from Austin's plump pink lips...  
When her phone rang. Austin and Ally sprang apart, blushing bright red.

"I... I think I'll go buy the tuxedo." Austin cleared his throat as Ally ran to change.

"Hey Ally, it's me. You didn't pick up the phone fast enough, but I wanted to talk about the cake..." Cassidy went on and on, but Ally couldn't take her mind of Austin's lips. As she walked out, she handed the dress to Aleisha with an apologetic smile.

"It's fine. I was wondering if we can hang out sometime? You seem like a cool person." Aleisha said, handing ally her number.

Well, that was awkward.

As Ally waited for Austin to pay for the tuxedo, she tried to forget today. But for some reason, she couldn't. As they walked out, ally couldn't help but see the flash of orange silk in the bad with the tuxedo, and her mind was once again, averted onto their Almost kiss.


	5. 14 Days

**Well... here it goes. Sorry for my not so frequent updates! This is a short chapter, I just needed to put this in here becausebthe next chapter will be MAD long. So... yeah.  
**

**Cher LLoyd is perfect I cant. **

**Guys... please share this!**

* * *

*continuing from the 14 days left*

They were riding in the car. It was an awkward type of silence, every conversation would fall flat. But no, Ally couldn't stop thinking that those lips could have been on hers, if not for the damn phone. Wait... what is she saying? Of course not! It's Cassidy's and Austin's wedding. Its their happiness, not hers. She's just desperate.J ust because she didnt have a boyfriend doesn't mean she has to fall for a random client!

Austin cleared his throat. 'We're... here..." He says awkwardly. Ally struggled with the seat belt, as Austin with one swift motion unbuckled her. Both blushed bright red, as Ally stumbled out of the car. Cassidy was waiting outside the house. "Wow Ally, did you get slapped?" She joked.

Ally managed a feeble smile before Cassidy launched into a conversation about a new song her and Austin were planning to write. "Ally, do you think you can stay over today, too?" Ally is really bad at saying no, so of course, she weakly smiled and nodded. Cassidy squealed and embraced Ally.

Austin came out of the car shortly, and swooped down to peck Cassidy on the cheek. "What's up?" He questioned Cassidy, who pecked him back. "I asked Ally to stay over again!" She smiled. "Oh." Austin says. "Awesome!" He grins.

"Ally, what do you want for dinner?" Cassidy asks when they walk into the dining room. "Pizza?" Ally more like questions. She wasn't in the mood for food, or anything in that matter. She just wanted to go home. "You know what? I'm going to go straight to bed."

* * *

Once again, she couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, for hours, yet the day kept replaying in her head. Ally curled under her sheets, trying to supress memories floating into her head.

_ "Elliot!" She called to the handsome brunette. She came up to him, and he finally noticed her. "Hey!" He hugged her, and went straight back to his phone. "Want to go somewhere?" Ally struggled with conversation. "I would love to!" Elliot beamed. He kissed her cheek, putting his Iphone back into his pocket. No, Elliot wasn't snobby, even though he was rich. He loved Ally, even though she was the exact opposite. _

_She was poor, abused, and a plain Jane. He was kind and understanding. EVen though his parents were against him having any contact with Ally, he was there for her, every day. She was the only one who was there, just to talk.  
_

_Ally was sitting in her room, alone, preparing for their date. Suddenly, she hears the doorbell. Luckily, her dad wasn't home, or her eyes would have been black already. "Elliot?" The date was in half an hour. "Ally, I really need to talk to you." Elliot looked so upset... "What happened?" _

_Elliot sat down. "They're taking me away."  
_

_"Who?"_

_"My parents. They don't want me to talk to you, they're taking me away to London."_

_Well, this was a shock. ALly knew that Elliot's parents didn't like her, because Ally was poor, and they only thought that Elliot should date 'high class' girls. But... the one thing that mattered in life, besides her little sister Katie... was leaving. Tears started to cascade down her pale cheek._

_"We can always call..." Ally was desperately trying to keep even a tiny piece of Elliot. What happened to their plans? Of them running away? Of them getting married? Having children? Being together forever? All Ally's dreams were crushed._

_"They will know. Ally, I love you. Nothing will ever change that. I promise." Elliot was cradling a sobbing Ally against his chest. "I love you too. More than anything." She croaked out.  
_

Just the flashback caused tears in Ally's eyes. She turns on her side, and checks the time.

2:19 AM.

Maybe she needs some fresh air. Ally throws on a cardigan over her red tanktop and shorts, walking out of her bedroom.

* * *

Ally stood outside, looking at the bright moon. Walking barefoot, she goes to a hill-like area, a little down the territory. Sitting down, Ally realized that the moon was a full moon, and there were stars in the sky. But Ally sat crosslegged, with her head in her hands. Why do her flashbacks come so randomly? If you didn't figure it out, Ally has emotion trauma, after her dad's abuse.

Everything comes back to her, hits her like a piece of stone, then leaves. She wanted Elliot back. She wanted his comfort.. his love... his smell... She just wanted him back. This thought caused her tears to leak out again. Sniffling, she notices that the sky was getting lighter.

Out of nowhere, she feels something plopping down besides her, with shaggy blonde hair. "It's a nice night." Austin commented, leaning back on his elbows.

Ally sniffled, and rubbed her tears away. "It is." She whispered. Realizing that Ally was crying, Austin immediately sat up.

"Hey. What's wrong?" He gently pulls her face to his, looking her in the eyes. "Tell me." He says firmly. Ally just shook her head, and turned her head so he wouldn't see the tears fall. Letting his hands drop, he scooted around that he was directly in front of her.

"Ally."

She couldn't hold it in anymore. " I just need someone to be there right now." She felt arms wrap around her neck, and squeeze her. She squeezes back, and digs her head into Austin's shoulder.

"You know you can tell me everything. Right?"

"You know I met you like a day ago..." Both burst into laughter.

"Don't deny that you feel a connection." Austin pulled away as he said this. Ally looked straight into Austin's eyes, and said-

"I wasn't going to."

Both of them collapse onto the green ground. "My boyfriend left because his parents hated me." Ally breathed out. "I guess we are alike in many ways." Austin says, rolling over to face Ally.

"Cassidy-"

"Yes."

They lay in silence for a while. "Austin, can you tell me a story?" She asked like a little child. He sat up, and started talking.

"Well, once... I met a beautiful young girl. I'm not telling you her name though. She had gorgeous wavy brown hair, that curled into blonde, and beautiful doe eyes. SHe was perfect. And i couldn't help but feel attracted to her. But, I still liked this other beautiful young girl, who was amazing to be around. But, the brunette was on my mind day and night. And I'm still trying to figure out what's right and what's wrong. But what I can't deny, is that I like the brunette."

Austin finished talking, and looked over to see Ally sleeping. He picked her up, and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, beautiful." Ally's eyes fluttered open, and the last thing she could remember is the gentle swaying as someone carried her.

* * *

**RATE REVIEW FOLLOW!**

**what are your thoughts on it? Luv you guys!**


	6. 13 Days

**Guys omg i love every single one of you. Like seriously. But I wish I could talk to some of you... But I truly miss some of you guys. You used to be so active.. But you guys are really supportive so I can't ask for more 3**

**I'm writing the story now...**

**By the way, my inspiration comes from music. But no, I don't listen to R5 24/7, even though I am an R5er. I listen to random songs on Pandora. So, if you read my chapters carefully, you notice that they aren't exactly matching in mood...**

**Trust me. You need some mix and match. As much as I love R5, I learned to love Sara Bareilles, Cher Lloyd, etc. Give it a try!**

* * *

_ 13 days left until the wedding_

Her nightmares didn't come. All she felt was the swaying of someone carrying her all night, even though she knew it only lasted for a couple minutes. But it was stuck on replay. Grudgingly, she opened her eyes, and rubbed them. The light was too bright. "Gosh!" She groaned, and rolled over to get up.

She stood up, and checked the time.

9:47 AM.

Staggering, Ally manages to get to the bathroom. As soon as her hand touches the doorbell, she felt it open, as she came flying into a glistening six pack. She hit them smack-hard. "I am so sorry!" The person says. Just her luck. "Oh, its okay."

Ally couldn't help but stare at his six pack. His abs... v-line... "Anyways, can I go shower?" Ally asks, blush creeping onto her face. "Of course." Austin cleared his throat, and walked to the bedroom.

After a steaming hot shower, Ally got out and put on a floral dress, with some Doc Martins. She really missed her wardrobe at home. At least she can go home today!

"Are you ready?" Cassidy shouted outside of the room. Swiftly, Ally unlocks the bedroom door and greets Cassidy, who was wearing a red skater skirt with a regular white v-neck. "Gosh, you don't need to be so fancy." Cassidy joked.

The girls walked outside, straight to Austin's car. There was a very strange but calming awkwardness. It's hard to explain... like you just give up and see how the conversation goes. Soon enough, the trio was outside of the hottest bakery store.

Ally walked in before everyone else, so she got to explore. Suddenly, a very VERY attractive guy came into view. He had jet black hair, and the lightest gray blue eyes. Ally could feel herself melt under his gaze.

"What is a lovely young girl like you doing here?" He said with a wink. Ally's face turned tomato red. "I-I'm helping my friends get married..." She stuttered, out of words. "Oh, good. At least I have a chance with you. The name's Ethan." He said. He was at least 6 inches higher than her.

"I'm Ally." Suddenly, Ally gets a new flash of confidence. Trish was right. Take a risk.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He gazes into her eyes. Oh, shit.

"Thanks. I love your name too." Ally looks down shyly.

"How about we go out for some coffee?" Ethan suggests. "If your fine with it... I mean-" He starts stuttering. Obviously his "cool" act wasn't working anymore.

"Yeah, I'd love that." Ally laughs. Punching him playfully.

"I was trying to act cool without embarrassing myself in front of a pretty girl like you, but I guess it backfired." Ethan tries to hide his blush.

Ally tried to, but failed miserably.

Out of the corner of the eye, she saw Austin glaring at Ethan, his knuckles clenched so they turned white. As soon as Ally saw him, he relaxed and yelled, "Ally,we don't pay you for nothing!" And he walked off.

Well, wasn't that embarrassing.

"Okay, give me your number before that guy tears me apart." Ethan says, jokingly. Rolling her eyes, Ally programs his number into her phone, while he did the same thing on hers. She couldn't resist a smile.

"See you!" She called, as she walked to the row of wedding cakes. She found Cassidy sampling vanilla cake. "Didn't we agree on the nutella cake?" Austin asked confused.

"I changed my mind." Cassidy states simply. "Ally, this tastes a bit too buttery... right?" She shoves a piece into Ally's mouth.

"Yeah..." Ally says slowly.

As they browsed through multiple rows of wedding cakes, Cassidy only chose traditional ones. "How about red velvet?" Austin asks.

"The color scheme is lavender." Cassidy says rudely, while chewing on some mint cake.

"That doesn't mean we have to have a traditional cake either." Austin points out.

Ally felt the air grow tense. "Guys..."

But it was too late.

"Have you forgot about my dad?" Cassidy turned to Austin.

"Have you forgot about our arrangements?" Austin flipped the situation on Cassidy.

The peace was broken.

"It's not my FUCKING FAULT that my dad doesn't believe you're worthy to date a rich girl!" Cassidy yells.

"Your dad can't control your life for you! GROW UP!" Austin screamed right back.

"Look its MY WEDDING! Either you marry me with my dad's conditions, or we're OVER!" Cassidy turned away, fuming.

"It's my wedding as much as yours! And you know what? I think I'm going to go with option 2."

With that, Austin walked away.

* * *

Ally was running for about 10 minutes, but it seemed like hours. Damn, she was really out of shape. Austin had stormed off, and Ally was stuck chasing him.  
"Austin! Wait up!"

Ally finally got close enough to him. "Why-do-you-run-so-fast?" Ally exclaims, gasping for air. Austin continued walking, though his pace slowed.

"You know, it's like its her father and her's wedding. Like I'm not even there." He whispered, sliding down on a brick wall outside. Ally plopped down next to Austin. His knees were up to his chest, his hands on his head.

"Hey. Look at me." Ally tapped Austin. He faced her, his eyes tired. To be honest, right there, Ally felt like he needed a break. For the first time, she felt that this couple isn't 100% meant to be. She could see it all in his eyes. He was tired, he was done.

"It's going to be alright." Ally lies. "Really?" Austin asks like a child.

Ally chuckles and pulls him into a a hug. They stay that way, Austin's grip not letting go.

Suddenly, Ally could hear laughing and a radio blasting. _oh._

She knew this song too well.

"Let's dance." Austin pulled himself up, and offered a hand to Ally.

"M'lady."

"I can't dance."

"Try to."

"I'll break your toes."

"It's worth it."

Ally pulled herself up.

_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can't help  
_

_Falling in love_

_With_

_you._

Austin took Ally's hand, and placed the other on the waist. Soon enough, they were dancing.

"Come on, sing with me." Austin whipsered in her ear, causing a shiver to go down her spine.

For the first time in 2 years, Ally sang with a person.

_Shall I stay_

_Would it be_

_a sin_

_But I can't heko_

_Falling in love_

_With _

_You._

They were gliding across the floor, laughing. It felt like those infinite moments. Suddenly, the music slowed. She was stuck looking into his gorgeous hazel eyes. But in that moment, Ally realized that either way, she was head over heels...

In love. With none other than Austin Moon.


	7. 12 days left

**Hi, I'm back! Wow, Almost 100 reviews? YOu guys are amazing! I like how the story is going so far:)**

* * *

Apologies were exchanged, Cassidy and Austin were back on track. Ally couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. It wasn't her place, she shouldn't interfere with her relationship. Ally solemnly promised herself that her relationship was only proffesional.

Yeah, only proffesional. No extra gazes, feelings, nothing.

She sat in the backseat of the car, watching the raindrops slide down the window, having no clue that Austin was sitting directly in front of her, thinking the same thing.

* * *

"I better be headed home." Ally says, stepping out of the car. "Thanks, without you we would be nowhere." Cassidy jokes, hugging Ally. Ally smiles tight lipped. "Come back soon, okay?" Austin asks softly. No, only proffesional feelings- Ally reminds herself. Even though Austin's arms are outstretched into a hug, Ally sticks her hand out. He shakes it, as Ally turns around to leave.

"See you around." She calls over her shoulder. As much as she doesn't want to, she can't help but see the flash of hurt on her beloved face.

* * *

_12 days left_

Ally was still sleeping when her phone rang. She grumbled sleepily, but "Radioactive" is loud to wake anybody. She rolled out of bed, and picked it up. "Hello?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

"Hey Ally."

Austin.

"Hey."

"Why are you ignoring me?"

Well that escalated quickly.

"I'm not. Is this honestly why you need to call me at 7 in the morning on my day off?" Ally sat up, putting on her slippers. She needed to visit her sister, Katie today. (**Sorry guys, I don't remember it so it's gonna be Katie.) **Her father could have done anything, and Ally felt guilty.

"No, not really. But we're cool, right? It's not like I liked you."

Ally missed the stutter on his sentence, but felt her heart shatter. She knew she promised herself, but...

She really loved him. And it stung.

"I have to go."

"Ally wait-"

She threw the phone on the bed, tears gliding down her face. Her mascara was ruined, but who cares? She quickly put on some ripped jeans and a cardigan over her black tank top. She quickly brushes her hair, and washes her face.

All of her tears were gone, but she wanted so bad go cry. The only thing keeping her from bursting out is doesn't stop her, but it's a start.

Applying concealer and mascara, Ally is out of the hOuse before someone would say "heartbreak."

In her shitty car, Ally starts to sing some lyrics.

"If our love

Is tragedy

Why are you

My clarity

If our love's

Insanity

Why are you

my Clarity?"

Of course it was about Austin. She drives to her father's house on the ghetto side of the city, nervousness crawling in her stomach.

* * *

She steps out on the dark gray asphalt, covered with glass, and garbage. The sky is a dark gray color, matching Ally's mood.

She walks up to the door, trying to avoid the brown patches of grass everywhere. She crisply knocks on the door twice. Ally hears staggering behind the door, and it opens to reveal a shaggy, unshaven and dirty old man.

"Who are you?" he glares rudely at her. But, his reaction changes as he looks her up and down hungrily.

Of course Ally feels uncomfortable. "It's Ally, your daughter."

His expression changed from hunger to rage. He pulled her in by the hair, and slammed her. "You ran off! You piece of shit!" His fist collides with her stomach, and she doubled over. She was used to his beatings.

She stood straight, and slapped him straight across the face. Using this moment, Ally ran up the stairs, into Katie's bedroom.

Withiut looking inside, she locked the door, and turned around. She saw Katie under the bed, hiding. Crouching down, Ally sees the look of surprise on her face. Katie crawls out slowly, as if In pain.

"Ally?" she whispers, not believing her eyes. Ally nodded tearfully, and squeezes Katie tight. "Look at you." Ally says.

Katie had definitely grown. Being only 12, Katie sure was beautiful. She had long hair that was a dirty blonde color, and hazel eyes. She is naturally tan, being a tomboy instead of a booknook like Ally.

But, all her color had gone away, and bumps and bruises were all over her. "I missed you." Katie says as a tear slips down her cheek.

"I'm going to get you out of here." Ally said firmly. Before, she was scared so she escaped, leaving her sister to fend by herself.

"No. Save yourself." Katie tried to push Ally to the door, but to no avail.

Just in that moment, the door rattled. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" The father yelled.

Ally looked around for means of escape. No backing out now.

The window. Katie was a tomboy. She could manage.

"Listen Katie." Ally grabbed the bruised girl by the shoulders. "Climb down that tree, and climb into the gray car in front. Okay?"

Katie didn't answer. "Okay?" Ally asks again, and Katie nods her head, tears rushing down her face.

Katie climbed to the window, whispering a quick "I Love You."

As soon as she climbs out, the door bangs down, and revealed is the angry Lester Dawson, holding a knife in his hand. "Come here, asshole!" he screamed, lunging for Ally. Luckily, she manages to whack the knife out of his hand, and it lands in the door.

She elbows him in the face, as blood streams over his mouth. He gurgles, but punches blindly. It's enough for Ally to fall to the floor.

He kicked her, touched her, everything. Just as she is bout to black out, Ally finally sees something she can use. Grabbing a useless red pen, she stabs it into Lester's foot, as he screams. Ally takes this opportunity to crawl down the stairs. She looks at her hand, to realize she was holding Katie's stuffed animal.

Running, or stumbling out of the house, Ally tries to make it to the car. She opens the door, and falls in. Katie was in the backseat. "Oh my god! What happened?"

Ally ignores her and turns on the engine. The car starts, and Ally starts to drive. She feels bile in her throat, and blood seeping out of the back of her head.

* * *

Ally was driving for an hour now, and they were a couple blocks away from the city. Suddenly, Ally stops driving, and the car door opens, and Ally falls down. She's coughing, she's crying, but there's blood coming out of her mouth and nose.

"Ally!" Katie cries, as she grasps her hand. They were still on the highway, but they were parked off the road. Katie's safe. That's all that matters. Suddenly, she hears a car swerve, and someone step out.

She hears her name being called, but it sounds distant, yet familiar. Her vision starts blurring, as she collapses.

She couldn't do this anymore. It hurt. Heartbreak, pain.

The last thing she sees is a flash of blond hair.

* * *

**READ WRITE REVIEW! It's not over, but please! Get me to at least 100!**


	8. Life Or Death

**Sorry for my long delay. I was veryyyyyyy busy with school work and stuff so heres a chapter right now! I'm planning to upload it before 9 though...**

* * *

The brunette woke up with a terrible headache, and the feeling of needles all throughout her arm. Well, she didn't exactly wake up. Her eyes were quite shut. But Ally knew she was awakened, as the machines were buzzing, the doctors were whispering quickly, and the other patients moaned of sorrow.

She inhaled.

Life was truly a precious thing. One minute you have it, the next minute its gone. Gone, gone with the wind. But you never know how much it's valued until its almost taken away from you.

She felt a presence in the room before it walked in. The door creaked, unbalanced footsteps shuffled into the room. She could smell the manly cologne, mint, and just a sweet tint of syrup.

He came closer, and sat in the seat next to the white bed. As much as she wanted to open her eyes, she couldn't.

Rough fingers grabbed hers. Callused, hard fingers. From hours of guitar practice.

"I know you're awake." He started. Ally didn't twitch.

"And I messed up." No shit, Sherlock.

"But I just wanted to say that I like you." Wait... what?

"No, I don't like you- I love you. Since the first day I met you. And I tried everything. I mean, I have a sweet beautiful wife. She loves me as much as I love her. Yet I keep coming back to you. Explain. Why? Why am I so attracted to you? Why does seeing you with Ethan makes me want to punch the wall? Why does seeing you in general make me want to push you against the wall and kiss you?"

Of course, Ally didn't answer.

"You're driving me insane. Everything you do. The doctor says that if you aren't well and awoken by 10 minutes, you are officially going into a coma. Surprising, huh? Only been here a day, and there's already a possibility of you never waking up."

He got up, and started pacing. His heavy footsteps made her bed jolt. She could feel adrenaline pulsing through her veins.

* * *

"Katie's sitting there, crying. She wouldn't go home, or she wouldn't sleep. She won't eat either. Cassidy offered her everything. She would make a good mother.

But Katie only says that you didn't feel well. She says telling us will be betraying you."

Katie was really an angel sent from above. Ally could feel a smile tugging on her lips, but it turned to a frown once she realized her eyes and lips were shut like glue.

"I wish you could tell me. I would mess that jackass up so bad. Whoever did that to you innocent girls deserves no balls. Who would hurt you? You're perfect, and a girl wouldn't do such damage. Those blows could be fatal blows. You have 2 broken ribs, a black eye, a fractured wrist, a stomach swelling, and bruises on your thighs. Who did this to you? Tell me. Please."

She felt him sit down next to her. She felt his fingers gently graze her chin, she felt them tighten, and then let go.

"I think that I'm going to be quiet for the next 5 minutes. Katie's going to come in too. She knows it, but she's promising herself that she won't. She's scared of seeing you like this, Ally. We all are. Please wake up."

* * *

She felt herself being pulled down. She couldn't hear anything but an eerie silence. Looking down, she saw her hands and feet. Her mouth and eyes weren't shut, she felt just fine. Ally found herself to be wearing a white nightgown. Not the hospital one, but the one that ballerinas wear when performing Clara during the Nutcracker, or one a rich girl would wear.

She was in a room-Actually it wasn't a room. It was a vacuum. Not the one you use when your mom forces you to clean the house, but the one you learn in science- an empty space. It was enither black or white, light nor dark, fancy or poor.

And a single lady was coming towards her. It was her mother.

"Darling." It was all it took for Ally to rush into her mother's arms. They stood there, rocking back and forth. Oh, how she missed the faint smell of roses on her mother. "Where am I?" Ally asks as she pulls away.

"Darling, you are in the moment between life and death." Ellen grabs Ally's hand as they stroll through gravity. "You see, you are in critical condition. You did everything we asked for. You protected Katie, you found a good friend and love."

Ellen stopped Ally in front of 2 white doors. "Darling, you have done great. I think it's time you leave. You accomplished more than I could."

Ally walked towards the first white door. She could hear the humming of the IV machines, the screaming of children, everything she found annoying, which now seems beautiful-life itself.

The next door had a tranquil demeanor, but an eeriness surrounded it. She knew it was the door to Heaven, but it wasn't full of angels, and their choir.

It wasn't her time. Yet.

"Mother, I love you, but I have to live. I have to do it for Katie, for Dad."

"Daughter, you are making the wrong choice. Please-"

But her words came too late. Without a second to spare, Ally opened the door and fell through.

* * *

It felt like Alice In Wonderland, when she fell through the hole. At first she was traveling downwards, or as it seems, towards the center, when in reality she was falling up. Strange, huh?

She saw a tiny bright yellow light ahead. Well, here goes nothing. There goes reality and it's sick twisted ways. She felt the gown ripped off, she felt the needles in her arms again. She felt the pain in the punches.

As she burst into the light, she still couldn't see. Well not exactly.

She heard Katie's sniffles, and Cassidy asking to leave, so no one sees her tears. But most importantly, she felt rough fingers. Those rough fingers, holding her hand... no- her survival.

"...May she rest in peace." The doctor said. She felt him touching the plug.

A new burst of energy surged through her, as her eyes opened. She gently turned her heads toward Katie and Austin, who were wrapped in each other's embrace. "I love you guys." She croaked.

Katie and Austin looked up, shock on their faces. And Austin was the one to grab her first. She was being pulled into a bear hug, while Austin stroked her head and whispered "I love you" into her ear. Looking at Katie, she motioned for them to grouphug.

To be honest, Ally never felt more at home.


End file.
